wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Trollgore
Trollgore is the first boss of Drak'Tharon Keep. He is attacked by a constant flow of non-elite Drakkari trolls. Attacks & abilities *'Consume:' Consumes a nearby corpse for a stacking damage buff. *'Explode Corpse:' Detonates a nearby corpse, causing damage to all nearby enemies. Tactics This is basically a tank'n'spank fight. He will be attacked during the fight by waves of undead which he will kill and their bodies will explode. To avoid getting hit by the explosions pull him just after he has killed a wave and tank him at the top of the stairs facing down so that he is half on the platform and half on the stairs. There is then no danger of any of the group getting aggro from the adds and also the explosions will go over the head of the tank and melee on the stairs. Range and healing stands at the bottom of the stairs. It is suspected that Trollgore uses any corpses for his Corpse Explosion, such as critter corpses and remains from the Death Knight's Ghoul Army. Heroic Changes from normal * The Cannibalize buff is replaced by Consume. * Corpse Explosion deals significantly more damage. * Troll adds have around 2k hp. * Trollgore has around 415k hp. Consume: A stacking 5% damage buff that also causes Trollgore to grow in size. It is applied every swing. This replaces his Cannibalize buff from normal. Trollgore on heroic is a tank and spank DPS race with add complications. If an add makes it to Trollgore he will immediately aggro to the troll add and one shot them regardless of how much threat the tank has. Any add corpses can be used by Trollgore to cast Corpse Explosion for massive AoE damage. The group needs to be able to deal over 400K damage in less time than it takes Trollgore to build his Consume buff to the point that his damage cannot be healed through. He hits for 7-8k per swing with a 120-130% Consume buff. Heroic Tactics Tank Trollgore in the room away from the stairs. * This keeps the adds away from Trollgore. * It will give the RDPS on add duty time to do their job. Kill the adds on the stairs. * The adds only have 2000 hp. * The adds are vulnerable to roots and snares. * Keeping the adds on the stairs keeps them away from the group. Mages: Blizzard will quickly kill any and all spawned adds. A Frost Nova followed by a Flame Strike or two will also do the job. Arcane explosion is NOT recommended as Trollgore's Corpse Explosion radius is equal too or greater than the area of an Arcane Explosion and he can and will one-shot you. Hold nothing back. * Trollgore has around 415k hp on Heroic and hits in melee for 5-6k damage on plate. * He stacks a self-buff (Consume) with every melee hit that increases his damage dealt by 5% per stack. ** Consume needs confirmation. He also pulses a shadow damage attack that might also be the source of his buff. ** After watching this fight multiple times, I believe this buff is from the shadow damage he pulses around him. It seems to give it a few more stacks with each person he hits when he uses it, or something along those lines. It may also include melee swings. * After his buff reaches 120-135% his melee swings will start to exceed your healer's big heals in level 80 blues. Not counting dodges and parries (not sure if he applies the buff on blocks) this gives a 5-man group 25-30 hits with which to deal 415k damage with moderately-frequent breaks to handle adds. This means that between 3 DPS and the tank, each will have to deal over 1k dps to take down Trollgore assuming everyone is able to stay away from the corpse explosions (which will instantly kill you if you get hit). Achievements * (regular) * * Loot Quotes ;Explode Corpse * ;Consume * ;Killing a player * External links Category:Drak'Tharon Keep mobs Category:Dire trolls Category:Undead